


A New Complication

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia didn’t get jealous, she got even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Complication

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #017 -- Jealousy at drabble365days on LiveJournal.

Mia didn’t get jealous, she got even.

It was something that Letty had taught her the first time a boyfriend had cheated on her. It was a lesson that she had taken to heart and kept in the forefront of her mind any time she got involved with someone as she grew older. She wasn’t going to play the high school games that most people her age played.

Of course, being a racing girl in a family of racers meant that she didn’t often have someone to feel jealous over. She either was never that invested in matters of the heart or someone in the group got threatening. Guys – and sometimes girls – would flirt with her at the races and she would just wave them off. It was highly doubtful she would find a meaningful relationship there with Letty and the boys glaring at anyone who got too close.

That and some of the guys were convinced that their bodies would never be found if they got caught touching Dominic Toretto’s baby sister.

Therefore, when she would find out that guys were using her to try and get closer to Dom, it was never jealousy she felt. Annoyed that they always saw her brother before her, but never jealous.

When Brian started hanging around the diner, she thought he was like all of the other guys over the years and she was surprised by how she felt about that.

It wasn’t until some time later when she saw Vince’s reaction to Brian that she had a name for the way she was feeling when Brian and Dom hung out.

Jealousy.

How did one deal with jealousy over her own brother?


End file.
